farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Zunhammer Zunidisc (Farming Simulator 15)
The Zunhammer Zunidisc is a combination Cultivator / Slurry Spreader available in Farming Simulator 15. It is specifically designed to work only with the Zunhammer SKE 18.5 PU, which serves as its Slurry Tank during operation. When both these tools are attached together, they can fertilize and cultivate a field simultaneously, preparing it to be sown by any Crop. The Zunidisc cannot work at all without the SKE 18.5 PU. Overview The Zunidisc is a mid-sized Cultivator - an array of metal wheels, discs and reels suspended under a metal frame. This is mounted on two hydraulic arms that can be folded up for easy transport. When this device is unfolded, lowered, and towed across a field, it will churn and smooth the soil it passes over, leaving it suitable for seeding. The Zunidisc also serves a second purpose: It is not just a Cultivator, but also a Slurry Spreader. It is capable of spreading Slurry over a field, in order to double its Crop yield. Unlike other Slurry Spreaders, however, the Zunidisc does not have its own holding tank for Slurry. Instead, it must be attached behind the Zunhammer SKE 18.5 PU, which will serve as its holding tank. There is no way to use the Zunidisc without the SKE 18.5 PU tank. The attachment point on the Zunidisc is unique, and only fits the SKE 18.5 PU. There is no other machine in the game that has this sort of hitch. When the Zunidisc and the SKE 18.5 PU are attached together, they are effectively one machine. The SKE 18.5 PU (previously a stand-alone Slurry Spreader) becomes nothing more than a tank with the ability to refill at Slurry pumps. The Zunidisc is now the part the performs both the cultivation and fertilization. When the Zunidisc's arms are unfolded and lowered, it will cultivate any soil it passes over. It will destroy crops as it passes, no matter what growth stage they are in. The cultivated ground may then be seeded with any crop. While the machine is lowered for work, if the SKE 18.5 PU tank contains at least 1 liter of Slurry, the Zunidisc will also fertilize any soil that it passes over. Slurry is spent at a rate of 40 liters per second, and will be expended regardless of what the Zunidisc passes over. There is no need to activate the SKE 18.5 PU separately, nor is there any way to stop the Slurry from being expended this way. You may fill the SKE 18.5 in the same way that you would if it were not attached to the Zunidisc. Read the article on the Zunhammer SKE 18.5 PU for more details. Unlike other Slurry Spreaders, you may use the Zunidisc even if the SKE 18.5 tank is completely empty - but in this case it will only cultivate, not fertilize. As with other Slurry Spreaders, however, Hired Workers will automatically purchase Slurry if the tank is empty. The price of Slurry purchased this way is negligible compared to the potential profits of the increased Crop yield. The store reports that the Zunidisc requires only 74 kW / 100 hp to operate. This number is effectively meaningless: there is no minimum power requirement to operate the device. However, whatever vehicle is towing the Zunidisc / SKE 18.5 combination is going to need a lot of power to move them around, due to their combined weight. A tractor with less than 300 hp is going to struggle pulling them both uphill, especially when the SKE 18.5 tank is full, and even more so while the Zunidisc is digging its blades into the ground. It is therefore recommended to use a large or even very large tractor for this task. While working, the Zunidisc enforces a speed limit of 17 km/h. The working width of the Zunidisc is 6.0 meters. It will both cultivate and fertilize at the same width. This is considerably narrower than the working width of the SKE 18.5 on its own (15.0 meters), but is still likely to save you a lot of work thanks to its double action. Overall, the Zunidisc / SKE 18.5 combo is an extremely effective method of preparing fields for seeding. It is especially useful for preparing Corn, Sugar Beet and Potato fields, because there are no Sowing Machines for these crops that can cultivate at the same time. Using the Zunidisc / SKE 18.5 combo you can do all of the preparatory work in one go. Specifications * Front Hitch: Special - attaches only to Zunhammer SKE 18.5 PU Notes * For the PC version, this trailer requires patch 1.1, which can be downloaded via Steam or the GIANTS website. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Cultivators Category:Farming Simulator 15 Slurry Spreaders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Zunhammer